The conventional piezo-resistive MEMS pressure sensor takes advantage of the piezo-resistive characteristic of silicon material to fabricate the four-bridge arm resistance of wheatstone bridge. It detects the pressure by virtue of the voltage change caused by the resistance change which is generated by pressure. However, the piezo-resistive material is naturally susceptible to the change of external temperature, the temperature drift characteristic is poor. In the complicated electromagnetic environment, the circuit mode adopting the wheatstone bridge is vulnerable to interference, thus leading to a non-accuracy pressure detection.